Animatroniki
Animatroniki, to nasi wrogowie w FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4 i SL. Są robo-zwierzętami (z wyjątkiem Balloon Boy'a, Marionetki,Phantom BB,Baby,Ballory,Bidybabów i Minireeny), pełnią role rozgrywki dla dzieci w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Animatroniki różnią się wyglądem, zachowaniem, uaktywnianiem, a nawet płcią. Animatroniki uaktywniają się z każdą nocą. FNaF 1= *Bonnie the Bunny - Czerwonooki fioletowy królik z czerwoną muszką i gitarą tego samego koloru, gdyż jest gitarzystą w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Według twórcy jest on najstraszniejszą postacią. Zazwyczaj jako pierwszy uaktywnia się, więc możliwe, że jest pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. thumb|center|Bonnie *Chica the Chicken - Różowooka żółta kura z białym śliniakiem z napisem "LET'S EAT" (Jedzmy). Jest bardziej zniszczona w FNAF2, gdyż podczas działania we FNAF2 dzieci bawiły się tylko z Toy'ami, a te animatorniki były naprawiane. Mimo tego stare animatroniki takie jak Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy i właśnie Chica nie miały wyłączanej wolnej woli. Zazwyczaj jako druga się uaktywnia, więc możliwe, że jest drugim zabitym dzieckiem. Jest kobietą. thumb|center|Chica *Foxy the Pirate Fox - Żółtooki czerwony lis z czarną opaską na oko i hakiem, gdyż, jak nazwa wskazuje, jest piratem. Jako jedyny nosi spodnie. Możliwe że spowodował ugryzienie z 87. Uaktywnia się jako trzeci, więc możliwe że jest trzecim zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. thumb|center|Foxy *Freddy Fazbear - Niebieskooki brązowy niedźwiedź z czarnym kapeluszem i muszką tego samego koloru. Ma w ręce mikrofon, gdyż jest wokalistą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uaktywnia się jako czwarty, więc możliwe, że jest czwartym zabitym dzieckiem. Jest mężczyzną. thumb|center|Freddy Fazbear *Golden Freddy - Jak nazwa wskazuje, jest to złoty niedźwiedź. Jest on tylko halucynacją i najpierw objawia się na plakacie w kącie zachodniej hali, a potem u nas w biurze, bez względu na to czy drzwi są otwarte, czy nie. Uaktywnia się jako ostatni więc możliwe, że jest ostatnim zabitym dzieckiem. Jego płeć nie jest stwierdzona, choć prawdopodobnie jest mężczyzną. Kiedy Phone Guy mówi, że ktoś ukradł złoty kostium wcale nie chodzi o GF, ale o Springtrapa. Prawdopodobnie był przechowywany w kuchni (zepsuta kamera) w obu częściach gry. Potwierdza to halucynacja, która czasem pojawia się podczas Jumpscare'a - "He always does" (On zawsze tak robi). Halucynacja ta pojawia się bardzo, bardzo rzadko. thumb|center|Golden Freddy |-|FNaF 2= *Toy Bonnie - Nowa wersja Bonnie'go. Rożni się od niego tym, że jest niebieski, ma zielone oczy i rumieńce thumb|Toy Bonnietego samego koloru co muszka i gitara. Tak jak jego poprzednik uaktywnia się pierwszy. Jest mężczyzną. *Toy Chica - Nowa wersja Chici. Różni się od niej tym, że ma niebieskie oczy jak Toy Freddy, różowe rumieńce thumb|Toy Chicatego samego koloru, co jej majtki i babeczka, która różni się od poprzednika jedynie tym, że ma niebieskie paski na świeczce i niebieskie oczy. W przeciwieństwie do Chici na śliniaku ma napisane "LET'S PARTY" (Imprezujmy). Jest kobietą. Chica na scenie ma swój dziób i oczy, ale poza nią już nie. Są teorie, ze dziób Chici ukradła Mangle chcąc się zemścić za to, że dzieci ją rozkładały. Teoria z oczami jest taka, że wsadza je w swoją babeczkę .Toy Chica jest też bardziej niż jej poprzedniczka chudsza i wygląda kobieco. *Toy Foxy/The Mangle - Nowa wersja Foxy'ego. Różni się od niego tym, że jest biało-różowy/a i ma czerwone thumb|Manglerumieńce oraz usta. Został/a niegdyś rozerwany/a przez dzieci, przez co pracownicy zaczęli na nią/niego mówić Mangle, co znaczy zniekształcony, rozszarpany. Jej/Jego płeć jest nieznana. *Toy Freddy - Nowa wersja Freddy'ego i Golden Freddy'ego. Różni się od nich tym, że na kapeluszu ma thumb|Toy Freddyczerwoną wstążkę, rumieńce tego samego koloru i dwa czarne guziki na brzuchu. *Balloon Boy - Jedyny animatronik człowiek. Zajmuje się namawianiem dzieci do thumb|BBkupowania balonów. Nie ma Jumpscare'a, ale psuje nam latarkę, przez co Foxy nas zabija. Posiada swoją żeńską odpowiedniczkę - Balloon Girl. thumb|266x266px|PuppetMarionetka - Kukiełka wyskakująca z pudełka, jeśli nie nakręcimypozytywki.Na jego prawdopodobnej twarzy znajduje się maska z fioletowymi łzami sięgającymi do jej uśmiechu, czerwone rumieńce i szminkę.Na brzuchu widać trzy guziki, na rękach ma pięć białych pasków, a na nogach osiem, ale nie posiada stóp. |-|FNaF 3= thumb|178px|Springtrap[[Springtrap|'Springtrap']]' (Sprężynowa pułapka)' - Złoty królik i główny bohater FNAF 3. Został w nim uwięziony Purple Guy i na podstawie tej historii powstało jego imię. Uaktywnia się drugiej nocy. Był jedną z pierwszych postaci, o czym świadczy jedna z minigier i to, że jest tak bardzo wyniszczony.Jako jeden z nielicznych animatroników posiada pięciopalczaste dłonie. [[Phantom Freddy|'Phantom Freddy']] - Phantomowa wersja Freddiego z FNAF 2.Powoli przechodzi przed biurem.Nie posiada jednego ucha i prawej nogi od kolana w dół.Jego kostium jest w brązowo-czarno-zielonym kolorze. [[Phantom Foxy|'Phantom Foxy']]' -' Phantomowa wersja Foxy'ego z FNAF 2.Pojawia się w biurze jeśli za długo patrzy się na kamery.Posiada takie same zniszczenia jak Foxy z FNAF 2, tylko że nie posiada prawej ręki od łokcia w dół. |-|FNAF 4= thumb|236x236px|Koszmarny Freddy [[Koszmarny Freddy|'Koszmarny Freddy']] - Koszmarna wersja Freddy'ego. Pojawia się, gdy ignorujemy jego małe wersje. Jak i inne koszmary posiada kilka rzędów zębów. Posiada czarny cylinder i muszkę. Otaczają go jego mniejsze wersje.Jego kostium jest brązowy z elementami koloru brudno-karmelowego.Posiada pięciopalczaste dłonie i dwie pary szczęk.W tej części gry stracił status głównej postaci. thumb|311x311px|Koszmarny Bonnie [[Koszmarny Bonnie|'Koszmarny Bonnie']] - Koszmarna wersja Bonniego. Posiada dwa rzędów ostro zakończonych zębów. Jest jednym z najaktywniejszych animatroników w grze. Posiada czerwoną muszkę, a jego mechaniczne oczy są koloru fioletowego. Jest cały zniszczony i wyblakły. Posiada czarne wąsy, a jego kostium jest koloru niebieskiego.Tak jak u Withered Bonniego nie posiada kostiumu na prawej dłoni i lewej stopie, oraz na części klatki piersiowej (gdyby ją miał). thumb|247x247px|Koszmarna Chica [[Koszmarna Chica|'Koszmarna Chica']]' -' Koszmarna wersja Chici. Ma trzy rzędów zębów i posiada Koszmarne Ciastko, które również nas atakuje, jeżeli zignorujemy Chicę będąc w pokoju. Jej kostium jest żółty z elementami pomarańczowego na nogach. Jej śliniaczek z napisem "LET'S EAT!!!" jest potargany.Atakuje z prawej strony. Koszmarny Foxy thumb|237x237px|Koszmarny Foxy [[Koszmarny Foxy|'Koszmarny Foxy']] jest to koszmarny animatronik lis posiadający zniszczony i wyblakły czerwony kostium. Jego mechaniczne oczy świecą na złoto. Chodzi po korytarzach aby wykorzystać naszą chwilę nieuwagi i wejść do Szafy. Posiada swój hak, lecz nie posiada przepaski na oko. Nie posiada kostiumu na nogach, co upodabnia go do Withered Foxy'ego. Posiada dwie pary szczęk.Jego górna część pyska nie posiada kostiumu. Ma pięciopalczastą,lewą dłoń i cztero-placzaste stopy. thumb|250x250px|Nightmare FredBearKoszmarny Fredbear - To animatronik - koszmar z 4 części gry. Ma żółto-złoty kostium, różowy kapelusz i muszkę. Nocy 5 po raz pierwszy się uaktywnia. W 6 nocy uaktywnia się o godzinie 4. W dalszych nocach jego miejsce zajmuje Koszmar.Gdyby dobrze przyjżeć się Fredbearowi, to można zauważyć brązowe fragmenty jego ciała. Widać również jego czarne,zniszczone dziąsła.Prawdopodobnie normalną wersją (nie koszmarem) Fredbeara jest Złoty Freddy, lub oryginalny Fredbear.Posiada trzy pary szczęk, w tym jedną na brzuchu. thumb|214x214px [[Koszmar (animatronik)|'Koszmar']] - Tajemniczy nowy animatronik z FNaF 4. Nie wiadomo nic na jego temat. Wygląda jak podobnie jak Koszmarny Fredbear. Ma złotą muszkę i złoty cylinder. Uaktywnia się w nocy 7. Jest on jedynym animatronikiem w kolorze czarnym, lecz na białym tle okazuje się, że jest przezroczysty.Posiada pięciopalczaste dłonie z długimi, metalowymi pazurami oraz trzy pary szczęk, w tym jedną w brzuchu. thumb|98px|PlushTrap [[Plushtrap|'Plushtrap']] - to mały animatronik w Fnaf 4. Utrudnia nam wydarzenie "Zabawa z Plushtrapem". Pojawia się też w minigierce po nocy 3. Trzyma go dziewczynka i mówi ,że jest "Pułapką na palce". Pojawił się na ostatnim teaserze do gry z napisem "Potworne rzeczy przychodzą w małych paczkach".Przyglądając się jego jumpscare'owi można zauważyć, że ma parę szczęk kostiumowych i jedną widoczną z endoszkieletu.Jego kostium jest w złoto-zielonym kolorze. [[Koszmarna Chica |'Koszmarne Ciastko']]'/Cupcake-' będące wspólnikiem Koszmarnej Chici, atakuje nas, gdy zignorujemy Chicę w prawych drzwiach siedząc w pokoju. Ciastko posiada jeden rząd małych, lecz zaostrzonych zębów i jest w kolorze brązowo-różowym. Posiada świecące,złote oczy i świeczkę z pomarańczowym płomykiem. '''Jack'o Bonnie the Bunny -nightmare version - '''Halloweenowy odpowiednik Koszmarnego Bonniego.Posiada dwa rzędów ostro zakończonych zębów. Jest jednym z najaktywniejszych animatroników w grze. Posiada złotą muszkę i nie posiada oczu, za to z jego ,,pustej" głowy i klatki piersiowej emitowane jest pomarańczowe światło. Jest cały zniszczony,posiada czarne wąsy, a jego kostium jest koloru złoto-pomarańczowego.Tak jak u Withered Bonniego nie posiada kostiumu na prawej dłoni i lewej stopie, oraz na części klatki piersiowej, która jest mniej zniszczona niż u K.Bonniego. |-|Halucynacje= Halucynacje FNaF2 Balloon Girl - Żeńska odpowiedniczka Balloon Boy'a. Różni się od niego tym, że ma inne kolory. Czasami pojawia się pod naszym biurkiem, ale nic nie może nam zrobić. Paper Plate Boy - Papierowa lalka Balloon Boy'a. Czasami może pojawić się na ścianie w biurze. Endoszkielet - Czasami może pojawić się w wentylacji, lub gdy Kukiełka wyjdzie z Zakądka Nagród. Shadow Bonnie - Czarna wersja przypominająca Toy Bonniego. Czasami może pojawić się w biurze i może scraschować lub wyłączyć grę. Shadow Freddy - Fioletowa wersja Freddiego lub Golden Freddiego. Czasami gdy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica wyjdą, pojawia się w Części/Usługi.Czasem craschuje grę. |-|Aktywność= = Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Easter eggi Kategoria:Halucynacje